The Demon Prince Bride
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Naruto learned about the Kyuubi after being trick to steal the forbidden scroll, and decided to give the Kyuubi his freedom. Kurama couldn't be more please about the boy's actions, in return he decides to adopt the kid. He quickly makes a deal with all the villages in return for sparing them each village much hand over a hand over a slave. This year Konoha sacrifice is Hyuga Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: *sigh* I'm addicted to this pairing. I have to say that this pairing is my favorite, yet I'm tired of waiting for Naruto to get together with Hinata. Either he confesses to her and they get together, or I just may die of sadness and outrage. *shrugs*

Summary: Naruto learned about the Kyuubi after being trick to steal the forbidden scroll, and decided to give the Kyuubi his freedom. Kurama couldn't be more please about the boy's actions, in return he decides to adopt the kid, as a father he wants a little payback for his son suffering. He quickly makes a deal with all the villages in return for sparing them each village much hand over a sacrifice to be used as a slave. This year Konoha's sacrifice is…. Hyuuga Hinata.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *Sigh and weeps*

The Demon Prince bride

Chapter 1: Failure

Uzumaki Naruto watch sadly as all the new genin left with their parents, everybody that pass the exam was being congratulated while all the others that failed was being gently comforted by someone… All except himself of course. He failed the exam for the third time and that means he won't ever become a ninja, he's dreamed of becoming Hokage has been and being respected was destroyed, Naruto felt like a failure as tears began making their way down his cheek. Some of the parents notice and glared at him as they left with their kids, Naruto flinch and started to gently swing himself on the swing not noticing that a certain heiress was making her way towards him. "You're a failure, Naruto, nothing more than a failure. The villagers were right." Naruto mumble bitterly as he grip tighten and tears fell to the ground.

"T-That's not true, Naruto-kun! Y-You're not a failure." Hinata said as she sat down in the ground in front of him.

Naruto was shock to see that the shy girl that always looked down when he gazed at her was right in front of him. Naruto looked at the girl and saw warmth in her gaze; she looked at him with kindness and something else that he couldn't identify. He tried to searched his brain for her name, he remember that she was the heiress of a prestige clan, and that her name was…Hinata. Naruto came back to reality as he felt her gently wipe away of few of his tears, her hand caressing his cheek and soothing him. Hinata face held a slight blush and a loving smiled as she willed herself not to faint, the time for fainting ended when Naruto cried, and she wasn't willing to let him alone when he was like this.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto question confused.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she kept her hand's ministration.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked confused as he couldn't stop himself from leaning into her touch and closing his eyes.

"I-I just hate seeing sad, Naruto-kun. I just want to comfort you, and be with you." Hinata said sincerely.

Naruto eyes snapped opened and he stare in shock at Hinata, her words were sincere and her tone was caring, Naruto was confused as to why the young girl cared for him. He tried to asked why, yet the lump that formed in his throat prevented him to asked, however, Hinata seemed to know what he wanted to asked. Hinata turned red and she tried to maintain her gaze firmly into his eyes, she needed him to know and understand; she needed him to know that she cared for him deeply no matter what. She was done being a coward, and seeing him suffer all alone.

"Because Naruto-kun, I-I love you and I don't want you to be alone anymore. I-I don't want you to believe you're failure because it isn't true, Naruto-kun, you're strong enough to stand after you fall and try again. You never give up on your dream and kept trying no matter what anyone said about you. A failure would have given up and lose hope a long time ago, but not you Naruto-kun, because you're strong. You're my inspiration and when I need to be strong I think about you; it's your smiled that gives me strength, Naruto-kun." Hinata said lovingly.

Naruto for his part couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone actually cared about him, someone actually loved _him_! Naruto felt his heart jump at her words, and he felt joy at knowing he wasn't going to be alone anymore. Naruto couldn't handle so many different emotions: shock, joy, gratitude, and… fear that he this was just dreamed and he would wake up in his apartment alone and miserable. Naruto knew that he couldn't respond to the young girl confession because he didn't love her, at least not yet, but he was sure he would. For now he gave a tearful smiled and hug her tightly to his chest, tears fell from his eyes and into Hinata's hair.

"Hinata-chan, arigato, arigato, arigato…" Naruto kept repeating into her ear as he held on tightly making her blush deeper.

Hinata put her own arms around him and held on just as tightly, she was happy that she was able to confess and cheer-up Naruto, and even if he didn't feel the same way it didn't matter to her because right now what was important was Naruto and making him happy. She only always wanted his happiness and if he was happy then the rest could wait. They kept on holding each other and neither let go until it was late in the afternoon, and that was only because a person coughs loudly to interrupt them. They both looked up to see Mizuki and he smiling at them awkwardly, yet if they would have looked closely it would show that his smile was force and that his eyes held disgust.

'Damn, I had to show myself to them; I couldn't wait any longer for her to leave the demon. What is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan doing with that demon? I bet he did something to her to manipulate her; there is no way the heiress of the clan can actually care for that demon. I wanted to wait until he was alone, yet it looked like it wasn't happening anytime soon.' Mizuki thought to himself bitterly as he kept smiling at them.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you still doing here?" Hinata asked disbelief .

"Ah, I just wish to speak with Naruto, Lady Hinata. It's getting late and I'm sure you're expected in your clan soon, you might as well leave so you won't be late and that way I can speak with Naruto. Can we speak, Naruto?" Mizuki said giving the heiress a respect full bow.

Hinata didn't like the way that Mizuki wanted to _subtly_ get rid of her, and she was about to object until she saw Naruto gave her a warm smile and got up from the swing. "You should get going, Hinata-chan. I don't want you to get in trouble, want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked kindly while turning his back to the now sour looking Mizuki. Hinata looked at Naruto's foxy grin and returned to her shy self, she began playing with her fingers and blushed darkly. "A-A-Ano… T-Thank y-you, b-but no. I-I can go a-alone, Naruto-kun. Goodbye, Naruto-kun, Mizuki sensei." Hinata stuttered and walk away giving Naruto a bright smile and wave while she gave a nod to Mizuki. Both Naruto and Mizuki watch her walk away, but both have very different reasons why. Naruto because he was having trouble looking away from her since he felt a pang at his heart when she left, and Mizuki because he wanted to make sure she left to make his move.

"Naruto, how would you like some extra credit for you to pass the exam?" Mizuki said giving Naruto a fake smile.

"What? Extra credit, really? What do I have to do?" Naruto said excitedly.

'Hook, line and sinker, lets the game begin, Demon.' Mizuki thought with a sinister smile.

~~~~~~~~~~ Some hours later~~~~~~~~~~~

After the fight between Iruka, Naruto vs. Mizuki was over Naruro was promoted to genin and that should have been a dream come true, yet he felt strangely empty. He has found out the truth of why he was hated and now he just felt hollow. The road only had a few people outside and he felt the cold stares; he felt them throw rocks at him, yet he didn't feel any of it. When he made it back towards his apartment he decided to go to sleep, however, he was concentrating on the kyuubi and to his surprise when he opened his eyes he was in what looked like a sewer and in front of him was a close gate. The close gate had a seal place on it and inside Naruto could see a large beast with sharp fangs and red eyes; the kyuubi no kitsune. The kyuubi was surprise at seeing his jailor here, yet he wasn't happy about it because he was sure the kid just came to mock him.

"**What is it that you want, Jailor?" Kyuubi growled out.**

Naruto wasn't scared of the kyuubi; he just felt a pang of guilt and felt sympathy towards the beast. The nine-tails tried to destroy the village, that he knew, yet Naruto couldn't help wonder if maybe it was the villagers fault. Maybe they made the nine-tails was just defending himself, or maybe they hated the kyuubi and made him hate them back. They were so many possibilities and Naruto wasn't about to pass judgment on the nine- tails until he knew the whole story. So, with that in mind he began walking closer to the gate and gave the fox one of his foxy grin.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm the most powerful being in the land! I'm the great and powerful Kyuubi no kistune!" The Kyuubi presented himself confused at the idiotic blonde. Why wasn't he scared?**

"No, those are your tittles, I asked for your name!" Naruto said stubernly.

"**Why would I tell you my name, you insignificant human?" The kyuubi asked in curiosity.**

"Because I already told you my name and it's only fair I know yours before you tell me your side of the story about the night you attack the village." Naruto said simply.

"**My side of the story? What difference will it make if I do tell you, Human? You and your disgusting race are the reason everything happen! You will believe what you want and only what you want," The kyuubi said bitterly.**

"I'm not like that, Kyuubi-san, I know what is like to be judge and not heard. The pain of loneliness and hatred directly into your heart… I won't judge until I know what really happen and for that I need your side of the story too." Naruto said quietly.

"**It's a long story, kit…" The kyuubi hesitantly said.**

"I have time," Naruto said as he sat-down in front of the cage.

"**Fine, let's start with my name, kit. I'm kurama." Kurama began.**

Naruto smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama finished his story and Naruto was surprise at what Kurama said, he believe in the fox and that surprise him, yet at the same time he really did believe him. He felt a pang of sympathy at the Kurama's predicament, they were both very similar they were both judge and hated, they were both cage except Kurama was literal and his symbolic, and they were both lonely too. Naruto stand-up and gave Kurama a sad smiled while he nodded his head.

"Wow, I'm sorry for what happen, Kurama-san. Its must have been horrible for you. I want to help you, Kurama-san." Naruto said sincerely.

"**Help me? You want to help me? How?" Kurama asked surprised, the kit has surprise him in a whole new level, he was even started to enjoy his presence.**

"I will find away to give you back you're freedom," Naruto said simply.

**He doesn't remember the last time he felt anything other the hatred or loneliness, yet in this moment he felt something chance in him. Kurama smiled in response.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto woke-up from his dream, he remember the day that change his life; his first meeting that he had with his adoptive father, and the confession of a certain heiress. He still felt a pang of guilt as he remembered that the day after he left Konoha, he just left his headband and walk out of the gates without even saying goodbye to anyone. Since that day much has change his hair was longer now, he was taller, his eyes were a darker blue, and his cloths were still orange. Yet, his appearance wasn't what changed much; it was his attitude and that he was no longer the jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune even though he still has some of the fox chakra.

True to his word the young Naruto has found away to give his freedom back to Kurama, and he even found the truth about who were his parents along the way. Naruto has grown stronger under the training of his adoptive father and being on the run until he found a way to give kurama his freedom back. They were a team and when Naruto free him, Kurama decided to adopt him and found a small destroyed village to call it home for them. Still Kurama wasn't satisfied about many things; he wanted revenge on the villages that cause both him and his son pain, so instead on going on a rampage and destroying everything he decided that he would leave the villages alone if each year they provided a slave. The villages didn't quickly agree, but after a few destroyed armies' and constants death they decided to agree before he destroyed them all. A very wise choice. Naruto wasn't ok with Kurama's actions, yet after Kurama explained his point a view he decided to let his adoptive father of the villages were even sending more slaves that they thought were weak and saw this as a change to get rid of them 'easily'. Now even with so little time, the destroyed village was rebuilt into a great, strong village.

Naruto was happy that the people quickly adapted here and where actually happy with their lifestyles, old people, young people and even children were all happy here. Naruto made sure of their happiness and in return for it all 'slaves' soon respected and even cared for both his father and him instead of fearing them. Still Naruto felt a large hole in his heart; he missed a few people very dearly, and he still wishes they could be with them. He still regrets not just kidnapping the young heiress and taking her with him, yet he knew that if he did it would have been selfish of him to take her away from her family.

Naruto quickly shook those thoughts away and got out of bed in a hurry, his father decided that this year he will be the one to retrieve the slaves from Konoha and he was hoping that he could sneak in the Hyuuga compound and see the girl that plagues his dreams before returning back. As Naruto grabbed his bag and hurried into the hall; he passed the throne room where his father was sitting in his kyuubi form, and gave a quick wave goodbye to his father. Naruto ran in high speed, ignoring the servants' farewell and his father laughter. When he was finally out of his home and in the streets smile slightly at the bows and wishes of farewell from the villagers and kept on running.

'I'm coming to see you, Hinata-chan, believe it!' With that last thought Naruto ran faster and disappear from sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto has finally made it to Konoha in an hour, and he smiled brightly. He made his way pass the guards he notice their cold gaze, yet he ignored it and kept walking happily in the streets. The streets were empty and none of the villagers were out. Naruto smiled brighter and headed towards the Hokage tower. As he enter the room he notice that there was a new Hokage, a few ANBU, council members, but what surprise him was that one of them was Hizashi Hyuuga standing next to a person that was wearing the Hyuuga robes and also said person tied-up and had a bag over his the head to hide that person's identity. 'The Hyuuga's decided to hand over someone from their clan; that's a first.' Naruto thought amused.

"Here is you're slave! This time we give you one within our clan and hope not to see you again." Hizashi was the first to speak and that made Naruto chuckle.

"Oh, Hizashi-sama, you flattered me with you're kind words and heartwarming wishes."Naruto said while he laughed harder.

Everybody in the room looked at him with distrust and some of them were fidgeting in fear; that made Naruto grinned, yet he decided to end his fun because he was in a hurry to see Hinata. Naruto figured that now with Hizashi here it would be easier to enter the compound without so many rackets. Naruto made his way towards the tied-up figure, that hasn't even twitched or spoken a word, he was curious at to see who this slave was and went to free his hand. Naruto notice that the slave had feminine hands and up closer he notice that the robes couldn't hide the curves of a young female. Naruto began to quickly undo the ropes, not caring of the protest he was receiving, and quickly slid the bag off the person head. He let the bag drop to the ground and took a step back in horror when he noticed the dead lavender eyes of the offering of Konoha's that was looking right back at him… ohh kami…

"Hinata-chan." Naruto whisper in disbelief and that was when all hell broke loose…

**The end of the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and review^_^! P.s. Hinata passed a lot of hardship in her life and will be bit broken, but not to worry because Naruto is back! This story will contain mainly Naruxhina, and some sides pairing likes nejixtenten and shikamaruxtemari I havn't decided if they should be more pairing or not, but I'm open for suggestions ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Wow, I'm so touched by the response this story! I wanted to thank everybody that took their time to read the story and put it in their favorite or simply just follow! Also a special thanks to all the reviewers:**P5yCH0, naruhina fan, Ayrmed, Elemental77, Fleightfire, Rose Tiger and Hina-chan. P.s. P5yCH0 and naruhina thanks for telling me about Hinata's father name^_^ **

A very special thanks to **Ayrmed** for always reading my stories, **Ayrmed** it's an amazing writer with a very great story! If you want to read a naruxhina fic that is funny, romantic and has a really great plot than go and read her story!

Okaa-san-mother

Onee-chan-sister

Summary: Naruto learned about the Kyuubi after being trick to steal the forbidden scroll, and decided to give the Kyuubi his freedom. Kurama couldn't be more please about the boy's actions, in return he decides to adopt the kid, as a father he wants a little payback for his son suffering. He quickly makes a deal with all the villages in return for sparing them each village much hand over a sacrifice to be used as a slave. This year Konoha's sacrifice is…. Hyuuga Hinata.

Warning: They will be a bit of violence.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! If I did Naruto and Hinata would have gotten married in the fourth episode of shippuden or in the chunnin exams. It's sad that I don't own Naruto and never will!

The Demon Prince Bride

Chapter 2: The wrath of the Demon Prince and the horror of Hinata past

Naruto yelled her repeatedly and had shaken her in hope of a response, yet none came. Her pale lavender eyes were empty, no happiness, sadness, anger, love… nothing at all. It scared Naruto shitless. Naruto wanted to see her blush, and smiled that cute little smile that was reserved only for him; he didn't think he could survive without her. He didn't pay attention to the other people in room that were trying to get his attention, instead he began gazing at Hinata; her hair had grown way longer, her pale lavender eyes seemed empty, in her cheek was the red marked of a hand, and finally her hands and feet were held on so tightly that they marked her skin. Hinata looked like a beautifully broken doll… someone _broke _her… someone _hurt_ her… someone _was_ going to pay! Naruto gently grabbed Hinata's arms and gently put her back in the chair, his attention seemed focus on the heiress, yet he was letting a large amount of killing intent that filled the room. Everybody began to gasped and fell on their knee's, Naruto rage grew by the second as he continue to stare at Hinata, he finally turn around with blood thirsty red eyes and a wicked glared.

"Who?" Naruto asked dangerously.

"Who what?" One of the council men bravely asked.

"Who. .chan? What. . .to._her_!" Naruto hissed at them and with every pause he hit the Hokage's desk harder and harder until it simply broke. He looked like a mad-man.

"You want to know what happen to her? Fine! She was weak! A failure that refused to continue her training and started disobeying me, her father and the clan-head, she only knew how to cry! The weakling deserved everything that the elders did to her!" Hiashi snarled at his daughter form.

Naruto rage and killing intent raised another pitch as Naruto grabbed a hold of Hiashi neck and began to choke him. He wanted to snap his neck so badly… yet he needed the bastard for figuring how to help his Hinata-hime… he promised himself that later after Hisashi ran-out of his usefulness he would gladly disposed of him… slowly and painfully. "You and everybody that hurt, my Hinata-Hime, will pay dearly! That's a promise of a lifetime and everybody knows I don't ever go back on my word." Naruto hissed at Hiashi ears as he squeezed tighter and then he let go making Hiashi fall to the ground wheezing.

"I'm very disappointed in Konoha, and I want nothing more than to burn it to the ground for what you all did to Hinata-Hime! Yet, I won't, at least not yet, anyway. I will be staying in Konoha a few days, I want to have a meeting with the Hyuuga elders and I want a detail report on how to make her better by tomorrow. Kami help you all if I'm not satisfied." Naruto said dangerously as he gently pick-up Hinata and walk out of the room leaving a bunch of shaken people behind.

As Naruto began to walked the streets towards his old home, he couldn't help himself as he looked at the broken beauty in his arms; his Hinata-hime. As he passed he notice that a boy with a large white dog came towards him, they were both glaring at him and they seemed to want to attack, yet they didn't. 'It's interesting… they seemed to want to hurt me, yet they don't attack, and it's not because they're scared off me. Wait… is that Kiba? Now it all made sense, he must be Hinata's-hime friend.' Naruto smiled at the both the boy and the dog.

"Well it's nice to see you, Kiba, though to be honest I'm surprise that it's actually true." Naruto said smirking.

"Naruto, you lousy traitor, you better let go of Hinata right now!" Kiba growled angrily as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Let my Hime go? I can't do that Kiba, she's this year konoha's sacrificed." Naruto said bitterly.

Kiba paled and he shook his head in disbelief, he didn't want to believe that his dear teammate was this year sacrificed; Kiba fell onto his knee's in despair while Akamaru let out a whine. Naruto seeing the state that Kiba was in decided that Kiba may be a good source to get his answers from. Naruto quickly made his way towards Kiba and his companion; his eyes were soft and kind, as he put his hand out for Kiba to take. Kiba looked-up and decided to take the hand, and pulled himself up.

"Kiba, I want to know what happen to Hinata-hime. She's in really bad shape; the elders did something to her and she's seemed almost dead." Naruto whisper the last part painfully.

"The elders wasn't the only one that played apart on what happen to Hinata, want me to tell you the name of the one that cause the most damage to her?" Kiba said hatefully back at him and glared.

"Y-You can tell me about it in my apartment, I want to know everything, Kiba. Please, Kiba, I don't deserved anything from you, but please help me." Naruto pleaded as he bowed his head in shame knowing he was the mayor caused in his hime's state.

"Fine, but only if you promised to let me watch over Hinata and let me help her too." Kiba said as he looked over Hinata with soft eyes.

"Hai, follow me." Naruto said as he turned to continue walking towards his apartment.

Kiba and Akamaru followed closely behind; it's was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Naruto's old apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto gently sat himself in the sofa with an unresponsive Hinata in his lap, Kiba sat at the end one of the kitchen chairs while Akamaru sat on the floor. Naruto was dreading what Kiba was about to say, yet he needed to know. Naruto tried healing Hinata with some healing jutso, yet nothing happen, her body seemed fine. Naruto turn his gaze away from Hinata's form to Kiba somber form, and he could tell he wasn't about to like what came out of his mouth.

"Kiba, what happened to Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, you mean since you left the village and destroyed her? Oh, not much, just facing depression, heartbreak, her bastard of a father, the piss off elders? Not much!" Kiba said sarcastically, yet his voice was dripping with venom.

"Kiba no is not the time for this, if you want later I'll let you beat me up and I won't fight back because I know I deserved it. But now is not the time! Kiba explain everything, now!" Naruto snapped angrily at him, he already knew he was the cause of his Hime suffering and that made him sick, yet he wanted to know what happen to her.

"Fine, let's start the day you went missing, " Kiba sighed as he started to recalled a horrible memory…

~~~~~Flashback four years ago~~~~~~~~~~~

They had just announced all teams at the Academy and Inuzuka Kiba was at team eight with his friends Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, yet none of the genin of Konoha was going to meet their sensei today because they all were searing for a missing genin name Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba really wasn't so worried about the knucklehead ninja, neither was Shino, yet the same couldn't be said for their female team mate. Huuyga Hinata joined the searched for the blonde and made them all search too, even against specific orders not to, she was looking for him franticly afraid he might have been hurt or kidnap. Nobody has seemed the shy and calm girl looked so frighten in their life or they way she was yelling at them all to be faster.

They all searched until it was nightfall without much luck at finding the blonde, everybody was heading back and calling it a night, when Kiba walked towards Hinata he notice she still was searching with her Byakugan for the blonde even though she's been using it since this morning. Kiba was pretty sure that her eyes were hurting, yet he also knew the heiress didn't care about her at this moment.

"Hinata-chan, it's time to go! Everybody already left, will searched for him tomorrow, for now lets head back home." Kiba said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Home? I can't go home, Kiba! Naruto-kun is out there somewhere, he could be alone and hurt, I have to help him!" Hinata yelled back at him in fury, yet her eyes seemed desperate to find Naruto.

Kiba was about to shock, he knew Hinata harbor a small crush on the blonde, yet it looked like it must have been more than just a crush for her to act like this. Kiba sigh as Akamaru whine sadly and lick the young heiress hand in comfort. Kiba was about to speak when he felt another presence coming towards them, kiba turn around to see Hinata's father and clan-head; Huuyga Hiashi. Kiba never liked the man, he smelled of arrogance and pride, he also knew if he was here it meant it was for something bad. Hiashi ignored Kiba and Akamaru, his pale eyes cold was directed at his daughter as he glared.

"Hinata, you should be at compound not here making a disgrace of yourself and the clan! This is not your problem, and that insignificant boy is not of your concern, so this is just a waste of time that you could put to use in training. Let's us go," Hiashi said coldly as began to walk away expecting Hinata to follow him.

"Not my problem? NOT MY PROBLEM? It's _is_ my problem! That's boy's name is Naruto-kun and he is my concern! I love _him_ father! So, don't you dare talk to about him like that!" Hinata screamed back at her father retreating form, not willing to back out and let her father talk about Naruto like that.

"What did you say?" Hiashi asked dangerously as he turned back to face his daughter.

"You heard me, Father! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Naruto-kun, and you're just wasting my time," Hinata said as she began walking deeper into the forest, yet she suddenly found herself trap in her father arms.

"You listen to me you ungraceful brat, you will come back to the clan whether you like it or not, and when we get there you will face punishment for your disobedience." Hiashi said he hold on tighter to the struggling heiress.

"Father, let me go! Naruto-kun needs me!" Hinata said desperately as she struggled to get out of her father hold, yet she was exhausted for all the chakra she use for having the Byakugan activated for so long without rest.

"Hey! Let, Hinata-chan, go! She says she wants to stay and keep searching, and I'm going to help her so back off!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru growled.

"You back off, _boy_! This is not your business what happened between my daughter and me; I suggest you go with your dog home while I take my daughter home." Hiashi said calmly ignoring his daughter clawing at his arms, her kicks and pleads for her to let him go.

Kiba and Akamaru growled, yet the new they couldn't do anything to stop the man from taking his daughter home no matter how badly they wanted too. Kiba and Akamaru watch helplessly as Hinata was dragged away, tears falling from her eyes as she continue to struggle, and yelled at her father over and over again 'Stop, please, let me go! Naruto-kun, needs me, I have to help him! Please!' Kiba clench his fist and turned away as his own tears started rolling down his cheek at his teammate pained pleads to let her searched for the one she loved. Kiba and Akamaru didn't move from their spot until they couldn't hear her voice anymore, Kiba punched the ground in anger as tears rolled-down his cheeks, and Akamaru howled into the night.

Hyuuga Hinata didn't appear the next day to search or for the rest of the year…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kiba finished telling Naruto what happened the day he disappear, he notice Naruto charka spike dangerously and that tears were ruining down his cheeks, yet his eyes were firmly planted in the girl on his lap. 'Hinata-hime, you loved so much that you didn't even care about yourself, did you? You were worried that I-I was hurt or alone, yet _I'm_ the one that let _you _alone and hurt, Hinata-hime. I'm so sorry, Hime.' Naruto though regretfully. Naruto gently caress her cheek and pulled her closer towards him in a gentle hug to gently stroke her hair.

"K-Kiba, please continue." Naruto pleaded shakily.

"Naruto, I don't think it's alright for me to tell you more. I only know beats and pieces of what Hinata's life was after that night, even though I tried to sneak into the compound a lot of times, besides there is a person that was next to Hinata when everything happen. I think we can get him to talk to us." Kiba said hesitantly.

"Yeah? Who's that?"" Naruto asked as he continues to stroke Hinata's hair.

"The same person that told me to get to the Hogake tower today; her cousin, Huuyga Neji." Kiba said started at Naruto.

"Fine, then let's go. Kiba I need your hand, and for you to think about this Neji guy. Hold Akamaru by his fur and don't let go," Naruto said seriously as he waited for Kiba to nod and then grabbed his while holding Hinata. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his task, soon his eyes open again; this time they were blood red.

"I found him," Naruto stated and then they all vanished in smoked….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Tenten's house~~~~~~~

Hyuuga Neji was hunch over in a couch; his face was hiding in his hand, yet if anybody looked close enough they could tell he was shaking. Tenten was worried about the boy she loved, he has been a mess since he came here, well a mess for his stoic self anyway. She wasn't used to this side of Neji's even though it has been showing more and more since… Tenten shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Neji finally raised his head to look at Tenten with a small graceful smile, he couldn't stop the pain he felt in knowing that _his _cousin, **no**, _his_ sister was in the hand of a monster. Yet he couldn't help, but wonder witch monster was worse: The kyuubi no kitsune or Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I should have saved her, Tenten." Neji voice was full of pain.

"Neji it isn't your fault. There was nothing you could do, you tried to protect her, you did all you could." Tenten said softly.

"NO, I didn't! Ever since we were kids she was so kind to me, Tenten! S-She tried so hard to get closed to me when Father died, I _hated_ her, and all of the main family, yet she still cared for me. She cared enough for me that she gave up her freedom for _me_ to protect _me_! And I failed her!" Neji practically screamed unaware of the presence of the new guests.

"Then do right by her and tell me what you so I can find way to help her." A voice said.

Neji and Tenten both looked at the new figures in the room, and were shock to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto that was holding Hinata in his arms. Neji leaped to his feet and stand infront of Tenten protectively and activated his Byakugan, yet he didn't attack seeing that Naruto was holding Hinata and he was scared to hurt her. Naruto looked at Kiba and made a gesture with his hand, Kiba scoff at the gesture, but comply as he came closer to the pair with his hands-up.

"Neji, stand down, man. Naruto's not going to hurt us, he only came for the tribute and I'm guessing since you told me to go to the Hokage tower you knew this year sacrifice was Hinata." Kiba said as he sat down on the floor and Akamaru did the same as his master.

"What of it?" Neji asked suspiciously, yet he couldn't help being relieve at seeing his cousin breathing.

"I just want to know what happen to Hinata-hime when I was gone, so I can understand what's wrong with her, she's unresponsive and that scared me." Naruto said as he continue to hold Hinata possessively.

"What trick you're trying to pull, Demon?" Neji asked trying to figure out if this was just trick or if this demon really return his cousins affection.

"This is no trick, Neji. I just want you to help, but if you refuse I have no trouble making you. Still I hope it won't come to that, I wouldn't want to harm a person that Hinata-hime care about." Naruto said simply.

Neji sighed as he saw Naruto was telling the truth, he deactivated his Byakugan and sat-down next to Tenten that was slowly watching the scene quietly. Naruto smiled slightly knowing he had won, and he too sat-down on the floor with Hinata's in his lap. Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder and gave the guests a warning glared, she didn't want them to do anything to Neji emotionally or otherwise, demon prince or not she will kill anyone that hurt Neji.

"It first started when Hinata was brought home one night, kicking and screaming, by her father. All the main and branch family was woken-up by her screams, she kept trying to escape her father arms and even manage too. She hit her father with a gentle fist to his side, and began trying to get to the main gate. Yet, Hiashi wasn't happy that Hinata manage to get the best of him, so he decided to punished Hinata-sama in front of everyone. It was the first horrible night of many to come, Lady Hinata, punishment was brutal beatings and she was prohibited to leave the compound, yet Lady Hinata refused to stayed lock-up and tried to escape every chance she got. So, they assigned me to guard her, I never understood why she always tried even though she failed and it made the beating worse." Neji said softly as he looked at Hinata.

"Since I hated her before I didn't really cared about her wellbeing, yet my curiosity was enough to asked her one day, after one of her usual failed attempt to escaped. She said to me: ' Neji-nisan I need to get away, Naruto-kun, is out there somewhere! I'm going to find him, and I won't give-up because Naruto-kun would have never given-up! That's our ninja way!' After that my interest in her began to grow, yet I still kept my distance from her. One the day that Tenten's birthday came I planned to take her out to celebrate and Hinata-sama promise me she wouldn't escaped that night, she kept her promise, yet a member of the main family saw me sneak out of the compound and told Hiashi. That night was the worst night of my life, but also the night I Hinata-sama change me…" Neji said as he closed his eyes and began to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neji was sneaking back in at the Hyuuga compound, yet he found it strange that he hasn't seen any guards walking around in patrol. The whole compound was silent as Neji walked towards Hinata's room, yet he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hiashi standing next to Hinata's room and the clan elders behind them. Yet what surprise him the most was the boy's his age, standing next to Hiashi looking smug, he gave Neji a smirked. Neji instantly knew that the boy was the one that told Hiashi he left his guard duty, Hiashi cold stare made him fidget.

"Neji, had a pleasant night?" Hiashi asked colly.

"Hiashi-sama, I can explain." Neji said instantly.

"Explain, what? That you fail to guard and left your duty? I don't want your excuses; follow me, to received your punishment." Hiashi said as he and the elders walk away.

Neji had no choice, but to follow him and take whatever punishment Hiashi order. A little earlier that night Hinata let her sister stay with her like when they where little and took care of her, unknown to Hinata, Hanabi thought of her as more of a kind mother than a sister. Hanabi was happy to just spend time with her sister, yet she worried about the bruises on her skin and wonder how they got there. Hinata would tell her that she fell or that it was from sparing, and Hanabi pretended to believe her. Right now they were both asleep with Hinata arms wrapped protectively around her little sister, however, when Hinata heard Neji's and her father's voice she couldn't help the fear that enter her heart.

She quietly stood-up from her bed and open the door quietly, and began to follow the silently, yet unknown to her she was being followed as well by her younger sister. Everybody entered the council room, and shut the door, yet both sisters stayed outside spying with their Byakugan activated. Hiashi stood center on the room in front of Neji, that was looking defiantly at him.

"Neji, you have left your post guarding the clan's heiress and you have brought disgrace by your act to your family, so you shall be punished for it." Hiashi said coldly.

Neji said nothing as he stood his ground, yet the moment Hiashi started to make a familiar hand seal he could help feel fear. Hiashi smirked seeing that his nephew new what type of punishment he would receive, they worst punishment to a branch member; the activation of the cage bird seal. The boy that told Hiashi that Neji left his post was watching excitedly, he wanted to see the clan seal in action. When Hiashi activated the seal Neji fell to the ground in agony and screamed, Hiashi knew that if he let the seal activate to long it could kill Neji, yet he didn't looked like he was about to stop. Hinata had couldn't stop herself as she ran inside the room, intent on protecting her brother, from the monster she called her father.

"Father, stop!" Hinata begged as she ran to stand in front of Neji's fallen body.

"Hinata, go to your room! Unless you want to see the punishment I will inflict on Neji, you have no reason to be here." Hiashi said coldly as he stopped the seal for the moment and Neji began to breath heavily trying to keep the darkness that started to surround him at bay.

"No! Leave Neji-nisan, alone! He only went out because I order him as the clan heiress to give a friend of mine a letter; Neji-nisan had no choice except obey me." Hinata lied as she looked at her father in the eyes.

"Neji, is that true?" Hiashi asked his nephew.

Neji didn't know what to say, yet when Hinata send him a quick glace he knew she was silently ordering him to agree, he let out a shaky 'Hai!' and Hiashi dropped his hand to his side only to quickly lift one of his hand to hit Hinata on the face, the hit was hard enough that it send the young heiress a few feet away from her horrified cousin. Hinata nose was bleeding and she spat out blood, yet seeing that her cousin tried to stand she mouth 'No' at him knowing that if he was to weak and another activation of the seal could kill him. Hiashi didn't seemed content with his handy worked as he made his way towards her, and grab her by the neck of her nightgown.

"You never stopped being a disappointment to me, Hinata. When will you learn to be a true heiress?" Hiashi asked coldly.

"About the same time you learn how to stop abusing your power and stop being a heartless monster," Hinata replied as she smiled a bloody smile at him.

"Insolent daughter!" Hiashi roar as he threw her to the ground and kick her in the stomach, making her cough more blood onto the floor. Hiashi was furious and seeing his daughter taking the beating without crying was enough to make him see red. So, he decided a different plan, if she doesn't cry for her own pain than maybe she'll cry for another person's pain. Hiashi smiled coldly to Hinata and waited for her to lift her head before he stared to make the hand sign he use a few minutes ago.

Hinata eyes widen as she stood-up with a desperate "Stop it!" as she heard her cousin pain screamed and proceeded to try and break her father concentration with a kick and strike to the armed. Yet, her father barely manage to dodge the attack and he was quite surprise by her speed, however, Hinata manage to break her father concentration and started using her gentle first in the fight. She knew she wasn't going to win, she just needed to distracted her father from Neji, so with that in mind she continue attack after attack not letting her father time to attack back.

Soon Hinata's chakra was quickly draining and she knew she would be able to last most longer. Her father smirked as she made the mistake of slowing down and he contour her gently first with his own, he targeted her stomach with a painful blow, and proceeded to knock her to the ground. Hinata hold her stomach as she felt vile rise in her throat, and her vision began to blurred. Hiashi looked down at her with stoic face.

"Stand-up, I'm not thru with you yet, Daughter!" Hiashi said and was about to kick her again, yet the door of the room open to reveal, a tear-stain face of his younger daughter. Hanabi. Hanabi had her Byakugan activated as she watched in horror how the man she called father beat her sister. Hanabi gaze turned towards the form of Neji and then to her sister's and her eyes welled-up with tears again.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi yelled as she tried to make her way towards her fallen sister, yet the boy that caused the hold problem quickly grab a hold of her.

"Let me go! Onee-chan!" Hanabi yelled as she twist her body and use her gentle fist on the arms to make them useless and then proceeded to kick him backwards. Yet one of the elders restrains her arms and body so she couldn't get free from his hold. However, she tried to get to her sister, memories about her sister putting her to bed, reading her stories, taking cared of her and holding her when she cried flashed in her minds and she struggled harder. "Okaa-san! Leave her alone! Father, leave my Okaa-san alone!" Hanabi's cry was more desperate as she saw Hiashi shake his head and grab Hinata by her hair painfully.

"Father, please, don't hurt my Okaa-san! Stop it!" Hanabi screamed as tears rand down her face, yet her pleas fell to deaf ears as Hiashi proceeded to punch his daughter was last time as she passed out. Hanabi screamed bloody murder and went limp in the elder's arms, her eyes landed on the unmoving form of her sister and then at her father, her eyes harden and narrowed dangerously. Hiashi didn't know it at the time, yet that moment mark Hanabi and she began to hatred for her father. All the elders left the roomed and dragged Hanabi with them, and soon Hiashi also left the room while mumbling a 'pathetic' under his breaths.

Neji wanted to stand, yet his body would cooperate with him, so in a desperate attempt to get to his cousin he began to crawled. His vision was blurry and he body ache, but he wouldn't stop until he made it to his cousin. When he was close to her, he gently grab her hand and looked for a pulse, when he found one he gently grab her head and put it his lap. He saw her eyes fluttered weakly open and she gave him a small relief smile, he won't ever forget the words she said to him before she pass out again, 'I'm glad you're alright, Neji-nisaan, I love you,'

Neji for the first time since his father death began to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and review! P.s. Hiashi will be, as you can see, the real monster in this story. Cliffhanger for you guys to wait to see Naruto's reaction along with Kiba's. Also Hinata will come back to reality(The land of the living) and played her part in the story! Yay! This story will be NarutoxHinata story, not a KibaxHinata, Kiba is like a big brother. And in the other chapter you will know how Naruto disappear with all of them and found Neji. P.s.s Hinata has lost Naruto of course she's desperate to prevent any lose of her loves one. And also Neji will be good and Hanabi too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal moon princess: This is the third chapter of The Demon Prince Bride! I hope you all enjoy and review :3 I want to thank everyone that has review3 You're amazing, every single one of you :3 So, I dedicate this chapter to all of the reviewers! P.s. Hinata finally comes out of her sleep and she and Naruto reunite!

The wonderful reviewers:

**P5yCH0: You're right! Nothing can be bad enough for a guy like Hiashi, yet I hope what I did made repaid him a little for what he did! Thanks for the review! :3 *smiles***

**Ayrmed: Awwwe, you always say things that brighten my day 3^_^ Thanks for the review and hope you like that chapter! :3**

**Hina-chan: You're reviewed was really sweet and I hope I can lived up to your first review^_^**

**Fleightfire: *giggles* Awwwe, thanks, you made me blushed! Well you will have to see how she recovers in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy ^_^ **

**Rose Tiger:*smiled evilly* You're right! I hope you enjoyed the story and the demised of Hiashi!^_^**

**Devilzxknighg86: Aww, thanks for the review!**

**HappyHelper83: awwwwwe, *hugs* I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the compliment and review! It really made my day :3!**

**Shadow Vortex: You will see it in this chapter ;) Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leaf Ranger: Awww, thanks! I'm glad you think is interesting, I hope you continue to follow and enjoy the story^_^! P.s. She will in this chapter, but the emotion scaring will take a bit of time :3**

**Willowskeith: Wow! Are you a mind reader? Lol, yep you're right! It's all in this chapter!**

**YungHime: He is a bastard and this will be his end *laughs evilly and coughs* Lol, awww thanks! P.s. Like the pename! **

**AND FINALLY THANKS TO ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES^_^!**

**Warning: Violence and character deaths (Various death)**

Summary: Naruto learned about the Kyuubi after being trick to steal the forbidden scroll, and decided to give the Kyuubi his freedom. Kurama couldn't be more please about the boy's actions, in return he decides to adopt the kid, as a father he wants a little payback for his son suffering. He quickly makes a deal with all the villages in return for sparing them each village much hand over a sacrifice to be used as a slave. This year Konoha's sacrifice is…. Hyuuga Hinata.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

The Demon Prince Bride

Chapter three: Broken body's and a broken mind

The room filled was silence when Neji finished his telling his memory and kami help all of them because Naruto has reached his breaking point. His eyes were red like blood; his fingers like sharps claws, and the chakra that was coming out of his body seemed to move like a twister around his body. Everybody stared terrified at the blonde, yet before they could even blink Naruto gave them all a look the freeze them all on the spot.

"Their dead," He stated dangerously.

And just like that he disappeared whit Hinata in a puff of smoke…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Hyuuga compound~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiashi Hyuuga wasn't a happy guy, he was finally going to get rid of that unworthy brat he had for a daughter, yet the demon prince seemed to be displeased by her stated instead of please that she was already broken. It was going to be a problem if they didn't solve it, yet neither he nor the elders knew how to reverse the damaged. He was sure that the demon knew his daughter, maybe they were friends before he left, his daughter even broken was making his life miserable.

Hiashi knew that the demon wanted a solution and what would happen when they gave them none? Surely he wouldn't her them, Hiashi would just give him money or more slaves, he was sure that would pleased the damned demon. Hiashi was broken from his thoughts by several screamed of pain, and a loud crash could be heard from the distance. Hiashi quickly went to see what was happening, and to his surprise many of his body guards were ruining away.

"What is the meaning of this?' Hiashi asked to one of the guards.

"My lord run! It's the demon prince! He has come to kill us all!"He said hysterically and broke into a run.

"**RASENGAN!"**

**BOOM!**

That was the only warning that Hiashi got before the wall next to him exploded and in front of him stood the demon prince in all his blood thirsty glory. His claws were full of blood and skin, and his eyes were like cold fire and they looked like the promise of death was in them. Naruto smirked evilly and took one small step that made the guards flee from Hiashi leaving him to face the menace alone.

"**Hey, old man! I got some news I already talk to the elders and sadly they didn't answer my questions, but don't worry I already punish them for being 'pathetic'! What was their punishment? Death by looses of limbs administrated by yours truly! Know for you I have something else in mine, I'm not going to be so generous with you! You're going to die painfully and slowly, I'll pay you for every hit and broken bone you gave MY HIME!" Naruto said darkly as he walked closer towards the slightly shaken Hiashi.**

"**Wait! Wait! Wait! Take any slaves you want!" Hiashi said trying to not let his fear show.**

"**Now, now, Hiashi, I don't want slaves. I could care less of any Hyuuga except my Hime and probably her cousin and sister."Naruto said as he stopped for a moment.**

"**By the way, you're daughter has a few words to say to you!" Naruto said cheerfully.**

Hiashi was confused until he saw Hanabi standing a few steps away from Naruto, her eyes cold and murderous, she looked at him with hatred that could rival Naruto's. As Hanabi took a few steps towards her father, she quickly jumped to be behind her father and quickly paralyzed him by hitting his spine with a gentle fist. Hiashi his body stiffen and finally a looked of horror cross his face at Naruto snarling face, Hanabi notice and she gave her father a cold menacing smiled, the first one that cross her face since her oka-san was taken away from her.

"Aren't you happy, Father? I will be clan head just like you wanted! And you know what? I get the honor of giving the killing blow, all thanks this charming young man! My Oka-san really knows how to pick em, right Father?" Hanabi said coldly as she spat the name father out with menaced.

"I got to admit I was wrong, Hiashi, there is more people that can hate you just as much as I do! Yet, I will give you something to think about before you lived this world, I'm going to make Hinata-hime my bride and guess what? If you would have waited I would have asked for your daughter's hand in marriage and would have giving you all the money or power you wanted, yet now I'll I have to give you now its death. What a pathetic human, you are, Hiashi." Naruto snarled as he pounced at him, hit after painful hit landed on his face, the red chakra that surrounded Naruto burned his body, and after a few minutes Hiashi had screamed his throat dried. His body felt in agony and went he almost fainted Naruto electrified him with a strange jutso to prevent him from losing conscious. Naruto knuckles were bloody and his eyes held glee as he broke bones, his arms were painfully dislocated and lay useless, Naruto claws made a quick worked on his legs. Soon he Hiashi was just a bloody mess one the floor bleeding and barely recognizable, he was whimpering in pain and was unable to even breathe without flinching.

"Hanabi, you can finish him now!" Naruto stated.

"Hai! Goodbye, Father, I hoped that you rot in hell for all you did to my oka-san!" Hanabi said as she punched her father chest and took his heart away from his chest and killed him only to make a disgusting look and throw it at the floor were Naruto proceeded to stomp on it with a pleased smiled. Naruto then proceded to grab a sword and cut the dead body arms, legs, lungs… and he put them in a sack.

"Let's go get Hinata-hime and get out of here. I have more unfinished victims to killed, would you like to come, Hanabi-san?" Naruto asked with a slight smile at the girl after the girl.

"Hai, Naruto-kun! But pleased call me Hanabi-chan, after all we will be family soon." Hanabi said making Naruto chuckled as he grabbed her hand and went to grabbed his hime from her old room, after they have retrieved Hinata they quickly left the destroyed compound.

They ignored the dead body's and the fear of the remaining Huuyga's that was looking at them with clear fear only to watch in amazement and relief as they disappeared… for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hokage Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiruzen now sat on his Hokage chair after being dragged away from his house, it seemed that almost dying fighting Orochimaru didn't matter and he was still Hokage. The substitute quit quickly after the demon prince left the tower and they quickly went to get him back to defend them all from the demon. 'Naruto, how much did you actually change? Are you really capable and willing to burn the place that you swore to protect?' Hiruzen thought in sadness as he felt a strange demonic chakra inside the tower and soon the door swung open revealing a grinning Naruto with Hinata in his arms and to his surprise a few steps behind Naruto was Hanabi holding a sack.

"HEY, OLD MAN! I thought you died since I didn't see you yesterday! But now seeing you're alive this will make things easier." Naruto stated as he let Hinata down on one of the chair gently .

"Naruto, what can I do for you, my boy?" Hiruzen asked slightly disturbed by the blood that the blonde man was practically cover with.

"I haven't been called 'boy' in a long time, Jiji. As you can see I'm not a boy anymore, but a young man that demands your help or will be forced to kill you and burned this village to the ground." Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto, what made you leave this village? What make you change so much? I do see you're not a boy anymore, I'm just wondering what happen to the boy that wanted to take my place as Hokage and wanted everyone respect, was the fox so powerful to trick you into leaving your dreams behind?" Hiruzen asked trying to see if even a bit of the boy he knew was still somewhere inside the young man that was in his office now.

"Damned it, Jiji! What made me change and leave? Hate! Hate from every damned civilian and shinobi alike! Everyone except Ayame, her father, Iruka-sensei and Hinata-Hime hated me! You know it's almost funny that you seeing my medical records since I was a kid would know how much all of them hated me, why would _I_ want to ruled a bunch of ungrateful people? So, don't you dare talked ill about my adopted father! He gave me a new dreamed and purposed! He gave me power and I title that has reached all the villages and makes them know I won't be mess with. Your people are more of a monster then my Father could ever be." Naruto said hotly.

"I haven't hated you and I the fox killed your parents." Hiruzen said trying to change his mind.

"You haven't hated me, yet you had lied and let them all abused me. You disrespected my parent's memories, you lied to me, _you deceived me! _Tell me old man how many time have you lied to my face about my parents? And now you want to finally_ talk_ about _them_? My Father was controlled by Madara Uchiha that night and I forgave him when he told me he did killed my parents, but not by choice! At least he told me about _them_! I find it kind of funny you chose now to talk about them." Naruto gave a humorless chuckle.

Hiruzen was shocked that Naruto finally found out about his parents, and he flinched knowing what Naruto said was the truth. He found it even more shocking that the man that almost destroyed the village was Madara, he was supposed to be dead, yet by the tone of voice he knew Naruto wasn't lying. Hiruzen felt guilty as he remembered Minato's last request was denied and the village scorn his only son, he didn't stop it, he just try to cover it up. He felt vile rising up his throat as he remembered the images of the young boy he fail to protect, of the promised he broke and finally at the messed he made at not speaking with the truth.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Hiruzen said sighing.

"No you're not, but you will be Old man if you don't help me. I want you to help me fixed Hinata-hime, her body is working fine. Her mind is that seemed to be broken, do you have anyone useful in the village that will help her? Or I'm just wasting my time?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"There is this man that could help, yet his on a mission right now. But her daughter is just as good as him in working with the mind, she can help! I will call her over quickly. She will help Hinata." Hiruzen as he made a sign to the ANBU in the room to do as he asked.

"Finally." Naruto said and finally smiled contently while Hanabi gave a pleased smiled.

They were finally getting Hinata back…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamanka Ino opened the door to the Hokage office and bowed as she entered, ignoring the penetrating gazes of the people in the room. She knew the reason why she was here and yet when her gaze fell on the figure sitting in the chair emotionless, her eyes welled-up with tears and she quickly forced herself to control her emotions. She saw the Hokage gave her a nod and she walked over Hinata, and when she was a close enough she made a seal and soon slump on the floor. Naruto and Hanabi looked at the slump figured knowing that she was now inside in Hinata's mind and helping fixing it. After a while Ino returned to her body with a loud gasp, yet Hinata remained unmoving.

"Ino, what happened?" Naruto growled angrily.

"S-She her mind is broken, yet she's inside in her mind! She's was _there_ looking at memories! She's actually forced me out of her mind and wouldn't listen to me. But _she_ was there and unless we can get her to let me help there is nothing I can do." Ino said softly.

'Hinata-hime is inside her own mind? What?" Naruto said confused as Hanabi frown worriedly.

"It would be better if I show you. Maybe seeing you will help her, they memories she sees are about _you_ after all." Ino said as she put her hand out for Naruto to grabbed which he did without doubt and soon they both slump on the ground…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Hinata's mind~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Ino now stood in a dark place that seemed cold, in the middle of the room was a twelve year old Hinata sitting watching memories of Naruto, him training, him sleeping, him playing pranks, and finally him and her own the swings… Naruto felt a lump in his troath as he forced himself not to cry, yet a few tears had already ran down his face. Hinata felt a presence behind again and was about to expelled her again until she felt another presence different from last time being curious he turned around and saw… Naruto? No it couldn't be! The young man that was there was a bit older and he was here! Her Naruto-kun was younger like her and he was lost somewhere…

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hinata asked in a whisper.

"Hinata-chan," It was the only thing Naruto could get past his dry throat as he ran to her side and embraced her tightly.

"Let me go!"Hinata said as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"No! Not now and not ever again, Hinata-chan! I missed you so much, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry I left, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said as he continued to hold the struggling girl, he kneeled to be at her same stature as he buried his face on her neck.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked slightly confused, and yet the familiar gestured from the day he left let her wondering if it was possible that it was indeed her love.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he pulled away to give her foxy grin as he wiped away his tears with one hand while the other still held her close.

"Naruto-kun! You're back!" Hinata said happily as she hugged the young man, yet she pulled away quickly to looked at him. "Ano… N-Naruto-kun, y-you seemed o-older, what happen to you?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata-chan, it's not that I seemed older, it's that we both _are_ older! Hinata-chan, a few years has passed since we saw each other last… it was at the swing were you confess your love for me. I-I left after I found out something about my life and now I came back to find out that you're locked inside your own mind." Naruto said softly with regret coloring his tone.

Hinata shook her head in denial and quickly pulled away from Naruto tears failing from her eyes, she looked at him with hurt in her eyes and sadness, Naruto instantly knew that she believed him like she always did. He got to his feet and tried to come closer to her again, yet she moved away from him and gave her back to him choosing to sat-down and watch the old memories instead like before. Naruto sigh sadly and kneeled next to her, he gently grabbed her chin and make her looked at him, her beautiful pale eyes spoke volume. They shone with tears, and they reflected everything she was feeling: Denial, hurt, and finally betrayal. It felt like someone punch him in the guts and had his heart in a choking hold.

"Hinata-chan, we need to leave." He said quietly.

"No! I don't want to leave! You leave! I don't want you here anymore; I just want to be left alone! I want to stay here!" Hinata yelled coldly.

"Hinata-chan, please come with me." Naruto pleaded as he tried to grabbed her hand only to have her yanked it away.

" W-why should I? You left me! I-I thought you were dead!" Hinata said as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I know I did, Hinata-chan. I'm so sorry. Leaving you was my biggest regret, and I will never forgive myself for it. I hurt the one person that I love more than anything." Naruto said as he gently pulled her closer. She didn't resist this time as she sob in his chest.

"Y-You l-love me, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally asked after she stopped sobbing, yet she still clunk to his shirt.

"I do! More than anything, Hinata-chan! I-I came back to get you because I-I wanted to asked you to marry me, Hinata-chan! I want us to be together, if you will have me that is… Hinata-chan I promise to never leave again, to always be by your side, to protect you, to love you! I want you to come back and be with me… I want to make you my wife." He said with every ounce of sincerity as gently wipe away her tears.

Hinata looked back at those blue eyes that she loved so dearly and could see the truth in them, yet she didn't really want to leave this place. She felt safe here, nothing or no one can hurt her here, she doesn't want to give that up. She didn't think _she could_ give it up and trust her love again, how could she? She was pulled away from him and was about to throw him out of her mind like she did with Ino, however, before she could Naruto leaned towards her and kissed her.

Hinata gasped as she felt his lips was firmly place upon hers, they felt soft and warm, Hinata felt her heart skipped a beat. Her gasped gave Naruto the opportunity to gently enter his tongue in her mouth, his tongue gently started to rub against hers as he pulled her to sit in his lap. Hinata felt her eyes closed on her their own as she melted in his arms; she began to kiss Naruto back as her tongue began to move against his.

After a few seconds Naruto broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers, he opened his eyes to looked directly to her eyes, he tried to control his breathing as he grasp her hips more tightly and whisper 'please'. Hinata felt torn, and yet she found herself to refuse the boy she loved… She nodded her head slightly and in returned Naruto gave her another foxy grin before he pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate and forceful then the last one, and she felt herself grow hot as his tongue searched every part of her mouth. They were force to break apart after a various coughing from Ino that was staring at them with red-cheeks.

"Well are we going?" Ino asked unable to look at them in the eyes without blushing.

"Yes we are!" Naruto said gently as he stood-up and held his hand to Hinata to take. He smiled brightly when she did without hesitation.

"Oh, and before we leave I want to tell you something, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly while blushing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"I-I-I accept" She said simply while her blush darken.

Naruto instantly knew what she was talking about and he gave her the happiest smile that ever grace his face and kissed her gently before a white light engulf them and they disappear…

~~~~~~~~In the Hokage's office~~~~~~~~~

"Hanabi, were your Father?" Hiruzen asked the young girl.

"The bastard is dead, along with the elders, and some of the main family. Naruto-neesan wasn't so pleased with them and neither was I. But here this is for you. Don't opened it until were out of here alright?" Hanabi said as she handed him in the sack with a smile.

Hiruzen paled when he heard what Naruto did, he was sure now that he wasn't the same boy that he once knew, and it was his entire fault. He could have done a better job, he shouldn't have prevented Kakashi or Jiraya from adopting him, he should have help him more. There was a lot of regrets ruining threw his mind especially the image of Kushina glaring at him next to a disappointed looking Minato. He felt the need to vomit again, the village would burned if Naruto so wish it, and he would burned along side it. It seemed only fitting that the son of the one who save them all would be the one to destroyed them… Hiruzen chuckle bitterly at that and couldn't help himself into asking for their forgiveness.

Hiruzen accepted the sack without emotions and put it behind his desk to comply with the young girl request. Soon they hear loud gasps in the room and Hinata lifted her head slightly … they were back…

**The end of chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy and review^_^ P.s. feel free to asked questions and comment if you want a side pairing!^_^ I will update my other stories sometime soon! ** **Thanks for waiting! **


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal: Hello my dear and amazing readers! I have written the next chapter to the story! Sorry for the long update! Anyway, I want to thank you all for favoriting and following this story! A special thanks to all my reviewers:

IvySparkle: Aww, I'm glad you love the story and agree! I'm very pleased that you think so too, and that Hinata's adorable3 imagine what their little one's will look like! Thanks for the review, Sparkle-chan *smiles warmly*

Colbalt-Sunfire: *giggles and smiles brightly* Aww, thanks for the great review! It made my day brighter, Fire-Sama! *bows* I'm honor that you like the story! Lol, I also like to see Naruto-kun angry, thats why he is still not don't with the village *smiles evilly* Oh, no, he is still not done at all! *smiles sweetly* Thank you for the amazing review, Fire-Sama! I hope it was worth the wait! P.s. Love the username :3!

Juan: awww, thanks Juan! *gives cookie and hugs* You're a faithful reviwer so thanks!

TheRazgrizDragon: Awww, thanks, I'm glad you like it! *smile*

devilzxknight86: *smile innocently* Maybe? Lol, you figure a part out, but that's not all of it my dear, Knight-kun! Thanks for the review!

YungHime: Lol, I'm glad you like it, Hime-chan! Hanabi and Naruto are a bit cold hearted and protective of Hinata... Hence why the people that hurt her are dead! P.s. When are you going to update your story? *smiles*

Elemental77: Awww, thanks, Elemental-sama! *smiles brightly*

Shadow Vortex: *blushes and smiles warmly* Me too! I'm glad I could answer your question and I'll be glad to answer anymore question you may have! I want Hiruzen to redeem himself, because frankly in the anime he didn't protect him to well... I'm glad you love my stories! Is for people like you I continue writing, Shadow-kun! I hope you didn't have to wait to long for the update! Thanks for the review!

Rose-Tiger: I agree with you, Tiger-chan! *giggles* Lol, thanks for the laugh and review!

Leaf-Ranger: *giggles* Yeah, that's great! But Naruto has some making-up to do! Lol, I will take in your request, yet I will still try to surprise you, Ranger-San *winks* thanks for the review!

willowskeith:* burst out laughing* Lmao, you're really funny, Willow-Sama! You're review gave me a great laugh! Thank you!

Fleightfire: *blushes and kicks the floor shyly* Aww, thank you, Fire-Kun! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Ayrmed: *giggles and puts her arms around her in a hug* Lol, your review made me laugh, Ayrmed-chan! I want to thank you for that and your support! You're a very special reviewer, writer and friend, Ayrmed-chan! Believe it! P.s. When are you going to update your amazing story? I'm just dying to read what will happen next!

Firestorm2004: *smiles brightly* thanks for the recommendation, I think I will take you up on your idea for the pairings if you don't mind, Storm-sama*bows* Also, thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story and that you want to read more from me, I'm truly flattered by it! Thank you, Storm-Sama!

The Demon Prince Bried

Chapter four: Their back!

Hinata blink a few times to help adjuste her eyes to the light, she focused her eyes to the front where the Hokage was sitting, he looked way older then she rememebered. His eyes held such pain and regret...then he blink and his eyes became collected. Hinata actually wondered if she what she saw was real, yet before she could determine the fact a loud voices boomed...

"HINATA-CHAN"/ "OKA-SAN"!

And thats when Hinata found herself on the floor, on top of her was Naruto grinning down at her while on top of Naruto was... Hanabi?

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked slightly shock on her sister apperance.

"Oka-san, you're back! I missed you terribly." Hanabi said as tears appear in her eyes, she grabbed his sister hand and squeeze it.

"Oi, Hanabi-chan, get off of me! We just got Hime back, we wouldn't want to kill her by depriving her of oxygen!" Naruto said as he struggle not to put too much pressure on Hinata's form.

"Oh, give me a break, Naruto-niisan! You just want to be the only one on top of my oka-san! Psh, I see where you're comming from a mile away!" Hanabi responded as she glared at him playfully.

"Why you! How dare you! it's that the way you talked about your Niisan? or the way to address the demon prince?"Naruto asked in mock anger as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her off the ground. he tickle her side making her laugh as she nodded her head. Hinata looked confused, 'Demon prince? How does Naruto-kun and Hanabi-chan know each other? What have a missed?'Hinata thought to herself as she looked around, she saw Ino looking nervous, yet she send her a small heasitant smile.

"I'm glad you to have you back, Hime-sama." Ino said bowing low.

Hinata and Hiruzen stare at her in confusion until she said: " Naruto-san proposed and she accepted." Hiruzen looked surprise, yet he quickly understood even though Hinata still look lost on what her engagement had to do with anything. Hinata look at Naruto,and saw that both him and her sister were sending each other glances. Naruto finally sigh and put Hanabi down on the floor.

"Ino-san, you're demise. Thank you for your help, but your presence is no longer required." Naruto said.

Hinata flinch at his tone while Ino just bowed, she gave a glance at her Hokage and when he nodded she left the room. Hiruzen sighed and put his hands together in preparation on what will take place in his office.

"Naruto, I see you had taken Hinata-sama for a bride. I'm glad, she will make a wonderful bride." Hiruzen said giving the blonde a smile.

"Yes, she will. After I take her to my village and marry her I will no longer have anything to do with this lousy village. Your village will no longer required to bring in tribute's you will need every person you have to fight. Orochimaru or Madara can burn this village to the ground so I'm letting you keep the people you have so they could fight, yet I'm sure it won't matter your shinnonbi won't stand a chance against them." Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stood-up and she almost fell if it wasn't for Naruto quickly grabbing her and pulling her to his chest she would have.

"Be careful, Hime. You're body is still not used to moving to much." Naruto said softly as he kiss the top of her head.

"Naruto-kun, what happen while I was... You know. Why did Ino-san call me a princess? Why did you call yourself the demon prince? You have a village?" Hinata asked question after question, she was confused as to why Naruto acted so coldly towards the Hokage and the village, but towards her he acted like the old Naruto.

"Sit down, Oka-san this will be a long explanation." Hanabi said as sha sat down in one of the chairs.

Naruto sat-down at the chair to his left, and place Hinata in his lap both her legs were dangling to her side while she straddle him. Hinata blushed at the close proximity while Naruto smile warmly at her as he began to play with her hair. Hiruzen swears he saw Naruto's parents in their place.

"Hime when you left Mizuki trick me into stealing the forbiden scroll, at the forest he told me the truth about why the villagers hated me so much. I-I-I had the Kyuubi no kitsune inside me, the fourth Hokage, my father sealed him inside of me." Naruto said sadly as he watch his hime face for any sigh of hatred or rejection, he sigh in relief when he only found surprise so he continue.

"His plan backfire as the scroll was returned to the Hokage, yet it let me thinking about everything I was told. I grew curious about the fox, and that night I finally met him. He told me the whole truth about what happen the night he attack the village, I knowing the feeling of loneliness and feeling trap promise to find a way to give him his freedom." Naruto said softly as Hinata pushed herself of his chest and place both of her hands on it.

"Naruto-kun, you can't let the kyuubi out! He will destroy the village! He will kill you!" Hinata said in fear for her beloved fate.

"Hime, my father will do no such thing. He cares for me deeply and his expecting me back soon so he could be finally properly introduce to you." Naruto said as he caress her face.

"Father? The kyuubi is your father? But I thought the forth was your father." Hinata said confused.

"The kyuubi o Kurama, is my adoptive father. He adoptive me and train me like his son, we found a destroyed and abundant village and rebuilt it. My father wasn't contain will the ninjas trying to bring me back or with the pain that other people cause us, so he made a deal with all the villages; we get a tribute from each village every year. Soon the villages brought more tributes that they deemed 'unuseful' and our small village grew, it prospers thanks to them and my father. I was given the tittle:' The demon prince.' Because of my power that was given to me by my father, the kyuubi no kitsune or better yet the demon king. I came back to see you and asked for your hand while also retaining this year tribute that so happen to be you." Naruto said wincing slightly as he saw pain in her gaze.

" I was this year tribute?" Hinata asked feeling use and upset.

"Yes, you were Hime. But you're not going back with me as a 'slave', you're going back with me with the tittle that has always been yours, that of a princess. You'lle be my bride

and I will forever ensure your happiness,Hime." Naruto swore as he gave her a small kiss.

"Yeah, and I will be there too, right Naruto-niisan?" Hababi asked.

"Of course you will, Hanabi-chan. Anything or anyone that will make my Hime happy will always be my mission to congrant her. Especially her family, Hanabi-chan." Naruto said simply.

"Naruto, I hate to interrupt, but I would like you to share any information you have on Orochimaru and Madara." Hiruzen said.

"Oh, what's wrong Jiji? Don't your village has a spy network?" Naruto asked with a smirked

"Our spy network crumble a year ago after the lost on my main informant." Hiruzen said sighing.

"Main informant? Don't you mean the legendary toad sage, my godfather, Jiraiya?The person you stop from adopting me because it would mean your spy network would of fallen. He came looking for me, Jiji and when he found me we had a heart-to-heart talk. He is back at the village training the genin of our village now that his done training me." Naruto said with a snort.

"Jiraiya is alive?And he told you that he was tour godfather?" Hiruzen asked in surprise.

"Of course he is alive! Ero-sensei is probably trying to ditch the kids with their training to go pick at women, if it wasn't for Tsunade-baachan then I'm sure he would do it all day. Are you really that surprise in learning that my godfather told me the truth?" Naruto asked raising an eye-brow.

"Tsunade is also with you?" Hiruzen asked in trying to gather the information.

"Yep! Surprise, Jiji? Well they aren't so happy with you at the moment, so I would try to asked or searched for them anymore. As for the information you seek... Why would I tell you anything? It will be fun watching those two destroy the village. I still wonder who will do it first, Orochimaru or Madara. What do you think, Hogake-sama?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Naruto, please, I'-" that is all the Hiruzen could say as Naruto started form a dark spiral ball with one hand, the rasengan...

"Please what, Hokage-sama? Please forgive save this damned village, please forgive me for the lies? Or please forgive the villagers for their mistreatment and abused? Witch one is it, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked coldly.

Hiruzen bowed his head in shame, unable to look at him at the eyes anymore. Hinata looked at the rasengan in wonder and then at the bowed head of the Hokage in pity, Hinata turn to look at Naruto with pleading eyes Naruto sigh and disperse the rasengan seeing her look.

"Look Hokage-Sama, prove to me that this village is worth saving and maybe I will consider to protect it against them. But you only have two weeks, Hokage-sama. I still need to go back to my village to prepared for Hime and my weeding, so I suggest you show me why I should save it. Until then I will back at my apartment you know where to find me." Naruto said softly as he stood-up with carrying Hinata bridal style.

Hiruzen look at Naruto with determination and nodded his head. Hanabi stood-up and went over them grabbing Naruto's leg tightly as she gave the Hokage a smirk. She wave goodbye and mouth at him: "don't forget to look inside the bag!" Before the three disappear.

Hiruzen sigh and went to retrieve the bag from under the table, he grabbed it with his hand and the back fell to the desk with the head of Hiashi Hyuuga... Hiruzen shivered he wasn't dealing with the boy from the past, he was dealing with a prince... The demon prince.

The end!

End of chapter four! Hope you all enjoy and review!^_^


End file.
